Mistakes
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: "Merlin, Draco. See this? What you're doing right now? It's messing with my head. I mean, honestly, you're going to get married. Why'd you even come here tonight? To torture me? If you keep at it, being all—all oddly charming and disgustingly handsome, I'm either going to go get sick in the toilet or kiss that smirk off your face." D/G


~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Title: Mistakes

Summary: "Merlin, Draco. See this? What you're doing right now? It's messing with my head. I mean, honestly, you're going to get _married_. Why'd you even come here tonight? To torture me? If you keep at it, being all—all oddly charming and disgustingly handsome, I'm either going to go get sick in the toilet or kiss that smirk off your face." D/G

Disclaimer: None of it is mine!

Author's Note: This is my prompt for the Draco/Ginny Christmas Exchange, written for AlexisJayde! Her three word prompt was 'carols, firewhisky, decorations'. I hope you enjoy this, Alexis! It's random and only sort of Christmas-y but, eh, I think it works! Also, warning, it's beta-read by me so any mistakes are my own! Thanks!

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Draco Malfoy regretted many decisions he had made in his life. He often made rash choices when panicked and was notorious for buckling easily under pressure. There were not many times he considered himself brave and it showed easily with how he led his life.

But he refused to worry over his decision to show up here tonight. Because it was the right thing to do. Draco felt like he was running out of time and this was his best (or, really, only) idea to fix everything and… and… there hadn't been anything else he could do, really.

She wasn't responding to his owls. She wasn't coming to the Ministry anymore—or, if she was, she was avoiding her usual route past his office. She had told him she couldn't keep pretending everything was okay and she refused to see him anymore. And she was sticking to that horrible declaration.

So, you see, Draco had to assume he was doing the right thing by showing up to this wretched Ministry event. Despite the fact that he hated everything that came with the holidays, from the bright lights to the happy children to the screechy music, Draco had showed up to this Christmas party in the hopes that she'd be here somewhere. Because he knew she would be. More Weasleys worked at the Ministry of Magic than should be allowed and there was no way they were going to let her not attend.

This was the only chance he had.

Even though he was rather unwelcome at these Ministry events, since he often bemoaned the idea of the parties during work hours, Draco still walked through the room with an air of confidence. Or as much confidence as he could pretend to have. Because, behind his frozen smirk, his heart was racing and his palms were sweating and he had to remind himself that this was the _right decision_ and that this was the only way to fix everything and—

Draco spotted her.

He knew it was her even though she wasn't facing him. Surprisingly, Ginny Weasley was by herself for once. That didn't happen often; while Draco had come to hate the attention of others on him, Ginny didn't mind it. And people loved being around her.

Moving without thought, dodging groups of people scattered throughout the room, Draco headed towards her. No one seemed to pay him any mind; they were all too distracted with the joy of Christmas.

What if she didn't speak to him? What if she took one look at him and hexed him? He'd deserve it, he could admit that much, but… but even worse, what if she looked him in the eye and no emotions showed at all? Ginny always burned hot from her feelings; it was something he once despised about her but now came to admire. But what if she had been telling the truth when she said she was done with everything, with their weird relationship and him? What if she reminded him she had given him a choice and he had _chosen_ and she was done, done, _done_?

He breathed in sharply in attempt to stop the dark thoughts racing through his mind. It helped, if only a bit. Reaching the bar, Draco kept a reasonable distance from Ginny. She hadn't noticed him, instead staring down at the dark red liquid in her glass. Whatever she was thinking, it must've weighed heavily on her, for normally she was rather observant of her surroundings.

Fighting the urge to continue looking over her, for it had been so long since he had been this close to her, Draco turned his attention to the bartender and ordered a drink.

She stiffened beside him as soon as he spoke.

He stared straight ahead as the bartender placed his scotch in front of him. He didn't look at what coins he placed on the bar, though they must've been enough for the bartender shot him an appreciative smile before going to help another person. Draco tried to keep his expression blank as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a long sip. As he put the glass back down, he let the familiar heat of the liquor calm him.

It worked, warming him and easing his worries. The liquor helped push away his insecurities, reminding him that Ginny had yet to leave despite knowing he was beside her. Draco licked his lips and glanced at her.

"Isn't this what you said your mother listens to?"

She looked at him so quickly he feared her neck would snap. Their eyes met and he suddenly had trouble breathing. It felt like everything had paused. He could no longer hear the obnoxious music in the background, no longer paid mind to the person who was drunkenly laughing beside him, no longer saw anything but her.

Then Ginny blinked, breaking the moment. Her lips settled in a hard line and her eyes narrowed.

"What? Why are you talking about my mum?" she snapped

It shouldn't have filled him with relief to see that she was angry at him—because, honestly, Ginny Weasley was absolutely terrifying when furious— but it did. Because it meant she still cared about him, if only enough to hate the sight of him.

"This music. You said she listens to horrible Christmas carols on the wireless all the time, didn't you?"

Confusion painted her face, replacing the rage. The silence between them made the awful carols that the person on the stage was singing even more insufferable.

" _God rest ye, merry Hippogriffs!"_

She grimaced, finally understanding what he was referring to.

"Yeah, she does," Ginny admitted slowly. "I'm surprised you remember I said that."

"Ah, well, I try my best to remember all you've told me of your family."

Her head tilted at his words. He took another sip of scotch, thankful that he was distracting her enough to keep her from getting angry again.

"For blackmail, of course."

"Oh, I see." Ginny grinned slightly. Then she sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet but I work for the Ministry and, as this is a Ministry event, I had been invited—"

"Prat. I meant that you're not normally a fan of these parties. You usually do everything possible to avoiding having to spend more time with your coworkers than necessary."

Draco lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"That's very true. They're all rather dull, aren't they?"

"And, yet, you're here."

"So are you, I see. But you don't work for the Ministry," he retorted, not unkindly.

Ginny turned to face him completely, leaning against the bar. To anyone watching them, Draco knew they both looked relaxed and at ease with each other. But he could see the tension in her shoulders, the wariness in her eyes, the tight grip she had on her wine glass.

"I'm always Percy's date. You know that."

He did know that. It was something he mocked her about every December, as the party approached. Instead of responding right away, he took another long sip of his scotch. Then,

"Where's Potter and your other brother? Your particularly ugly brother, I mean. Snogging in a closet somewhere?"

She snorted.

"Maybe. Hermione is home with Rose and Hugo, after all."

"Skeeter would love catching them in the act. Perhaps I'll tip her off."

"Is she here?"

Ginny peered around the party. Draco wondered if she was really looking for the reporter or simply looking for an escape from this conversation.

"I'm sure. She follows Potter around like a lost puppy. Rather like you had, once upon a time."

Looking back at him, Ginny laughed in shock and shoved him. A smirk stretched across Draco's lips.

"You know, that was almost twenty years ago."

"And I refuse to let you to forget about it, lest it slip your mind with your new celebrity status."

"Oh, shut it. It's not my fault I'm an amazing Quidditch player and the press can't stop writing about me," Ginny teased.

Then she sighed and the smile dropped off her face.

"Draco," she said his name softly and his stomach twisted. "Really, why are you here? I mean, you're allowed to be here. But… why are you _here_?"

She inclined her head slightly and he knew what she meant. Why was he here beside her? He could still remember their last conversation and he knew, in that moment, she was recalling it too. Some nights, as Astoria had slept beside him, he would stare at his ceiling and hear Ginny's voice, asking him to make a choice.

 _"I like you. And—and I can't tell you not to… oh, Merlin, this is pathetic but… I can't ask you to not marry her. I just—don't you think we could… Don't we have something too? I can see it in your eyes, I know you feel it too, and I don't want us to miss this opportunity. If you don't love her, if you're not sure, if you think me and you could become something… Honestly, Draco, I can't keep doing this. I need you to choose."_

He hadn't even realized there was a choice to make until she asked him to pick one of them.

And, the funny thing was, Draco and Ginny had never kissed. He had never touched her in a way that someone would perceive as inappropriate, since he was an engaged man. They had never done anything that would make Rita Skeeter rush to write an article about their scandalous nature. But… but since his promotion in her brother's department four years ago, making his run ins with Ginny almost constant, something had grown for her, deep inside of him. Something strong and real and exciting.

But when Ginny made Draco choose ( _"It hurts thinking there's a possibility of something between us if there's not, Draco. Don't you understand?"_ ) he had picked Astoria. Not because he loved the woman, no. He had picked Astoria because she was a woman his parents approved of, someone who knew the ins and outs of high society, an excellent addition to the Malfoy line. Astoria was the easy choice.

Draco hadn't expected to _miss_ Ginny though. After all, they only went to the pub after Draco's shift occasionally and only did lunch together when Percy wasn't available. It wasn't too often that she sat at his desk with him after his lunch break and they lost track of time. He hadn't thought the loss of her company would send him in a downward spiral, though, making him question everything he had once been sure of. Did he really care if his parents approved of who he married, dated, loved? Did he really need to be with someone who could weave through high society easily? Was it not time to bring new ideas, new customs, to the Malfoy line?

Perhaps… perhaps it was time he worked for what he wanted, instead of taking the easy route.

"I've been thinking of you," he admitted.

Ginny frowned.

"No one to make fun of anymore?" she questioned, though her voice was strained.

"Percy doesn't find my insults as amusing as you do."

"Likely because he's your boss."

"Indeed. I've been having withdraws. It seems you're one of the only people who understand my sense of humor."

She swirled the wine in her glass as she peered at him.

"That's probably because most people don't find slighting someone's character funny."

"But you do."

After all, that's how it all began. Ginny would visit the department where Draco worked to see her brother and they'd exchange barbs and glares then continue on their day. It wasn't until Draco said something particularly cutting and she had _laughed_ that their relationship changed. Because once he saw the way her face brightened, her eyes twinkled, her cheeks flushed as she giggled over what he said… well, he was determined to make it happen again. And again. And again.

It had become the highlight of his week.

"I blame being the youngest sibling in a large family," she said.

"Yes, well, I blame it on the fact that house-elves were my only friends growing up."

Ginny grinned.

"Were they _really_ your friends if they were technically your slaves?"

"Now, now, they loved being my targets for Quidditch."

"What!"

"I had thought I'd make a good Beater for a year or two. Try to refrain from telling Granger that, will you? I'm not sure I can handle a visit from her."

"Draco!" Ginny cried out, though she was laughing.

He smirked.

"I had horrible aim, Weasley, don't worry. That's why I opted to be a Seeker instead."

"You're absolutely rotten."

"I was a child!"

"Well, if you get to judge me on my embarrassing childhood moments, I get to judge you on yours too."

"If you insist."

Draco felt truly warm for the first time in a month. It didn't even seem like they had been apart; they were still able to smile and joke and talk like they did before. The same thought must've gone through Ginny's mind for she frowned and took a step away from him.

"This isn't fair," she said, her body taut again.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"What isn't?"

A shocked laugh escaped her lips and she tossed her head back, searching for the words. Then she looked at him again and her eyes were blazing.

"Merlin, Draco. See this? What you're doing right now? It's messing with my head. I mean, honestly, you're going to get _married_. Why'd you even come here tonight? To torture me? If you keep at it, being all—" She waved her hand at him and he leaned back, worried she was going to smack him in the face. "—all oddly charming and disgustingly handsome, I'm either going to go get sick in the toilet or kiss that smirk off your face."

Then she turned from him abruptly and waved down the bartender. Draco hardly heard what she ordered, instead taking the moment to process what she had said. He had come here tonight, he had taken the risk, because he had hoped she'd still want to talk to him.

He should've felt guilt at her distress. But, instead, a rushing sound filled his ears. Was it possible that she actually _wanted_ him still? After everything he had done, after the choice he had made, was it possible she still looked at him and wanted a future with him in it?

Ginny faced him and a forced smile was on her lips. She lifted her hands, forcing him out of his thoughts, and he noted that she held two shots.

"Firewhisky," she informed him, shoving one of the glasses into his hand. "For old times' sake, eh?"

More than once over the past four years, Draco and Ginny had found themselves at the Leaky Cauldron, drinking far too much firewhisky before separating, heading back to their respectable lives.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

Ginny touched her shot to his as something akin to regret painted her face. Then she threw the shot back, grimacing as soon as the liquor hit her tongue. Draco took the shot also and put the glass back on the bar before stepping close to her. He had needed that liquid courage.

Because this was not the best place to do this, at a Ministry event where everyone could see. Skeeter could be somewhere watching. Percy, his fucking boss and her older brother, could be taking note of their interaction at this very moment. But it didn't matter.

Draco lowered his head so their eyes met. Then,

"I'm not getting married."

She blinked.

"What?"

Draco cleared his throat.

"I, ah, I'm not… getting married."

Her hair was wild around her face and Draco fought the urge to push it aside. His fingers twitched.

"You're not… you… you're not marrying her?" she breathed.

"Ginny, I—"

"Ginny! Argh, Malfoy. Why do you let him talk to you, Gin?"

The moment was ruined. Draco and Ginny looked away from each other and saw her moron brother walking towards them. Merlin, Draco had always hated Potter's trusty sidekick but the loathing intensified to the point he had trouble looking at the prat's face as he approached.

"Impeccable timing as always, Weasley," Draco sneered.

Weasley's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure if it's a talent or curse that I find you whenever you're trying to force your company on someone who doesn't want it," the git shot back.

"You're a fool," Draco hissed.

"Oh, shut up, both of you," Ginny snapped.

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she glared at them.

"Come on, Gin. They're about to start the speeches and Percy's on soon."

"Do you need her beside you to explain what all the big words mean?" Draco drawled. "Granger isn't here, after all, and I'm sure you feel rather lost."

The idiot's face turned maroon and he fumbled for his wand.

"You shouldn't have even been invited here, Death Eater scum—"

"—how they even let you become an Auror, Weasley, I'll never understand—"

"Merlin, Ron, just go! I'll be there soon!" Ginny ordered.

The siblings shared a long look before Weasley shoved his wand back in his holster and walked away. Ginny took a shaky breath before focusing on Draco again. She looked less than amused. Draco shrugged unapologetically.

"Come on, you wanker."

She grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from the bar. Draco tried to ignore the way his skin burned where she touched him but it was hard: the hair on his arms rose at the unexpected contact and his breath caught in his throat and all thought left his brain.

Ginny seemed to have some idea where she was going, for they left the main room and headed down the corridor outside of it. They didn't stop till they reached an old door. She yanked it open and shoved Draco in. He wanted to tell her to stop being so pushy but the words died on his lips as he looked around. They were in a closet of sorts, filled with decorations that the Ministry must've not found a place for. Huge plastic snowflakes and glittery ornaments floated around the room, suspended by magic. He turned slowly to face Ginny.

She had shut the door behind her and the previous anger that shined through during Draco's fight with her stupid brother was now gone. Instead she looked curious and wary and… hopeful.

"How did you manage to find the most Christmas-y room here?" Draco asked.

"I've been at this bloody party for ages and saw them putting the extra decorations in here," she said, waving away his question. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about the Christmas decorations that took up most of the space in the closet. "Look… Why aren't you getting married? Were you—were you lying back there?"

His chest was tight as he shook his head.

"I couldn't do it. I—I didn't want—Ginny, I hadn't thought, after all this, when we first—first met again—"

His tongue felt tied and the words kept stumbling to get out of his mouth first.

"Was it because of me?" she interrupted, seeming to understand his trouble.

"Not completely."

Ginny nodded slightly, though it was obvious she wasn't sure what to make of that. Draco inhaled sharply before clarifying.

"I've made plenty of wrongs choices in my life. It seems I have a horrible habit of doing so. When you… when you asked me to choose between you and—" He cleared his throat. "—and Astoria, I knew what the right decision was."

He could still remember that Ginny stopped breathing for a long moment when he told her he wasn't going to break things off with Astoria. It was as though he had hexed her and stolen the air from her lungs. Then Ginny had said she couldn't see him anymore, that she had to try to shake him, that she needed some time without him around to uncloud her mind.

"Then I didn't," Draco said softly. "I didn't know what the right choice was anymore. I couldn't stop wondering if every decision I made was for _me_ or for… for my parents or my house or my ancestors… and I realized, above all else, the only thing I really wanted was to see you."

Staring up at him, Ginny looked just as lost as he felt.

"Desperately. I wanted to see you desperately. You were ignoring my owls, you stopped coming to the Ministry, I had managed to lose someone who had—" He breathed in sharply as he tried to find the words. "—had become such an essential part of my life without me even realizing and… and I knew I made the wrong choice. Again."

"That's why you're here tonight."

"Yes."

She nodded, staring down at the ground.

"I didn't want to ruin what we had," he told her. "But you made me choose."

"Yeah," she bit out, looking at him sharply. "I suppose you'd rather I suffer silently while you got the best of both worlds."

Anger made his body tense.

"I hadn't realized my company was so bothersome for you," Draco almost snarled.

"I meant because I _cared_ about you, far more than I ever wanted to! And you're engaged and I felt like—like I was trying to ruin your relationship and that's why I had to make you choose. I couldn't keep silent, I can't just pretend everything is fine and keep hanging out with you and seeing your wedding photos or, Merlin, your children one day—"

"But I'm not," he cut in. "I'm not engaged anymore."

She gnawed on her bottom lip as they watched each other.

"I'm not perfect, Ginny. I'll make more mistakes. It seems engrained in me at this point. But I broke it off with Astoria. And I want to be able to talk to you again and see you and—hell, Ginny, I want to enjoy you again."

She glanced up, eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Enjoy me?" she repeated.

There was something close to amusement coloring the two words.

"Yes," Draco said with a tiny smirk. "I enjoy you very much."

Ginny stepped close to him. Her shoulder hit one of the floating snowflakes and it shattered into dozens of smaller snowflakes, which all spun rapidly around the closet. The snowflakes bounced off the walls in the tiny enclosure, breaking into even smaller flakes. Draco watched as several got caught in Ginny's hair; it seemed, however, that they weren't plastic, for they melted at the contact.

It hardly mattered, though, for suddenly Ginny was standing on her toes and her body was brushing against his. Her breath warmed his face and he didn't even have a moment to comprehend what was happening before she pressed her lips to his cheek. Draco inhaled sharply at the contact. Everything that was Ginny filled his senses in that moment: her flowery aroma, the heat of her body so close to his, the comforting pressure of her lips on his skin, the tickle of her hair on his face.

Then she stepped back, wearing a cheeky grin.

"I enjoy you too," she told him simply. "Percy's about to give his speech. We should go listen in, lest he quiz you about it the next time you work."

She turned to leave but Draco grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny."

Her cheeks reddened under his stare but her smile was wide and true.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

For once, it seemed, Draco had made the right choice.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Author's Note: Phew! Okay! So I definitely rushed through editing this, since I have to be in work in less than half an hour. I really, really hope you guys enjoyed this odd little story. Happy holidays!


End file.
